


Reuniting Bites

by darthkeyara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkeyara/pseuds/darthkeyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been eagerly awaiting his vampire lover Harry, who has been traveling as an Ambassador for the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires to spread peaceful relations between vampires and wizards. Their reunion will forever change the course of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt given to me by a fan on a Drarry page I help run. The prompts were surprise, kitchen, morning, reunion, and bite.

Being awoken at two-thirty in the morning by absolutely nothing had finally begun to irritate the hell out of Draco Malfoy. Granted, he had had to rearrange his sleep schedule once before, but that was for an entirely different reason. 

Oh, but what a wonderful reason it was. He currently stood in the kitchen of the lavish flat he shared with one Harry James Potter. While the flat itself was enormous, it featured very few windows. The windows that did exist were completely covered by thick, pitch black velvet drapes with a spellward set over them that prevented them from being opened unless a specific phrase was spoken aloud. As an extra protection, another spell only allowed certain people’s voices speaking the top secret phrase for it to work. And only two people, other than Draco and Harry, knew the phrase and had the voices “programmed” into the spell: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

The reason why these drapes were treated like the protections to priceless, one of a kind artifacts? They prevented the harsh rays of sunlight accidentally leaking in should Harry Potter wake up in the middle of the day should he require anything in the rest of their home. And why should Harry dread the light of the sun? He was a vampire. Not the kind of vampire one reads about in modern Muggle literature that only have an aesthetic reaction to the dangerous UV beams, but one that faces a not so spontaneous combustion resulting in a pile of ash on the dark, hardwood floors. Draco preferred Harry as a solid, fleshy being capable of talking, smiling, laughing, biting, and fucking. 

However, at the moment, said sexy vamp was not home, so Draco’s nose decided the kitchen was a bit stuffy, and went to open the lone window strategically placed near the Muggle/magical stove hybrid, but far enough away that the drapes didn’t come near the burners. 

“Dark Lord Moldyshorts sucks major dead monkey balls,” Draco spoke with clear articulation and a slight blush of the cheeks. There was no point in getting Stunned when he was wide awake and craving a cup of Earl Grey. A split second flair of light in front of the drapes declared that they were safe to touch. 

As he went about the routine of making a cup of tea bred into every English citizen since the dawn of time, he thought morosely of his vampire lover. After the magnificent defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the former (truly loyal) Death Eaters and allies of said Dark Lord tried numerous times to avenge their fallen leader. But one finally managed to slip through. A rogue vampire decided that simply killing the Boy-Who-Always-Seemed-To-Escape-Death’s-Grip wouldn’t be enough retribution. In a twist of irony, the rogue vamp chose to grant Harry the very thing Voldemort had coveted his entire life, the “gift” of immortality. At first, Harry had been borderline suicidal. He attempted to eat regular food that had been spiced up with garlic, intentionally glamoured wizards and witches to try to stake him, and awaited sunrise on a cliff near Shell Cottage. If Draco hadn’t been by the cottage of Bill and Fleur Weasley to give formal apologies as a condition of his parole, neither one of them would be where they were today. Nor would they be in a sultry relationship that rocked the Wizarding World at large. 

Draco relished in the memory of being attacked by a starving Harry, only by sheer luck to be rescued by Bill before being bitten. Blood had been spilt from Draco though, and Harry had been able to find him again through scent memory. Harry had apologized profusely, and an odd friendship had begun. It had taken a turn for the best when Draco had offered to be Harry’s personal blood donor, due to the fact that Harry had gotten sick of drinking cows and pigs blood. While Harry couldn’t bite Draco directly, Draco had taken his wand to his forearm, poured his blood into a goblet, and watched in strange fascination as Harry drained it all in one long gulp. Seeing the glint in Harry’s eyes (he refused to call it bloodlust, since that word was just too cliché), Draco felt himself become aroused at the sight. It was that moment that changed their dynamic from friendship to lovers. 

As Draco sat down at the makeshift bar in the kitchen to drink his tea, he lamented at the wait he had to suffer. Harry had been gone for a few weeks, traveling the world to speak at conferences on behalf of the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires to spread the good word of their kind. He was glad that Harry had found purpose in his forced unlife, and Draco was grateful he no longer had to suffer a depressed Harry Potter. The amount of tissues stained with blood shed from Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes had become a rather gruesome sight to behold. 

“Just four more days, old boy,” Draco muttered to the cool breeze that flew through the open window before bringing his Earl Grey to his lips with both hands. 

“Four more days til what?” A voice answered behind Draco’s back. 

Draco gave a full physical startle, causing his still hot tea to spill on his hands. He spun and twirled out of the bar stool, but not quickly enough before the owner of the voice was at his side with a towel in his hand. 

“Shit, love, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to scare you,” Harry consoled to Draco while cleaning up the mess. 

Draco chose to show his forgiveness by tossing the towel aside, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, and kissing him as hard as he could on his lips. One would think at the sight of these two holding and kissing each other like they would die without doing so were apart for months or years instead of three weeks, four days, and sixteen hours. After a while though, Harry managed to summon the will to pry himself from his gorgeous human. 

“I missed you too. But I find it highly offensive hearing you call yourself ‘old boy’.” Draco gave a little huff. 

“It’s true though. Even though I was already a bit older than you before, I’m 4 and a half years older now.” Harry smiled sadly at that tidbit of information. Not wanting to spoil their reunion with a taboo subject, Harry took a few strands of Draco’s pleasantly sleep tousled hair into hand, and pulled gently. 

“I just love how logical and technical your mind is,” Harry whispered, leaning in to let the breath of his words tease Draco’s highly sensitive left ear. The sensation caused a minute full body shiver to run through Draco. Their previous kissing session returned tenfold. Faster than the human eye could track, Harry stripped them of their clothes, or in Draco’s case, boxer shorts, grabbed the lube from the drawer of their nightstand in the bedroom, and proceeded to lift Draco up onto the bar. 

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” said Draco breathlessly at the awe that was vampiric speed. 

“And to think, you used to yell at me all the time for not warning you,” Harry spoke while lightly pushing at Draco’s legs, getting his stunning body to bend in half, arse perfectly balanced at the edge of the wonderfully appropriate height for what Harry was soon to do.

Draco ran his left hand over his chest, grazing his nipples to build his arousal. It also served as a moderate distraction as Harry leaned over and began to nip, suck, and lick at Draco’s ball sac, trailing down slowly to the perineum, and finally at Draco’s hole, which was fluttering and clenching eagerly. Harry began slowly, caressing with his tongue with teasing licks, never seeming to penetrate the tight ring of muscle. After a few minutes of torturing his blond lover, he finally gave in to taste him from the inside, as deep as his tongue could go. His heightened senses rejoiced at hearing Draco’s little gasps, groans, and accelerated heart rate. He could hear the sound of blood rushing through his body, seemingly all of it to Draco’s well endowed, engorged cock. 

“Please, Harry, please just fuck me. I missed you so fucking much. Need to feel your cock in me,” Draco begged, completely unashamed at how much he sounded like a needy cock whore. Experiencing Harry’s wickedly talented tongue was nothing compared to his delicious dick, which he was sure was a dark red by now. 

“Patience, love. I don’t want to hurt you.” Even after being a vampire for so long (even though it wasn’t that long in vampire years), he was still unsure over how much control he had over his abilities. 

“Bloody hell, Harry. How many times have we done this for you to still hesitate now? Fuck me already!” Draco yelled out in pent up sexual frustration. 

“As you like.” But Harry didn’t give in so easily. Instead, he grabbed the lube about half a foot away from Draco’s head, applied it generously to three fingers, and began to prepare the frustrated blonde’s hole. 

“You bastard,” Draco said half-heartedly, relishing in the tender care Harry provided. He gripped his cock to stave off his impending orgasm, not wanting to spoil their reunion by coming too soon. What seemed like forever, but was really just a couple of minutes, Harry felt comfortable with how spread open he got Draco’s delicious hole, to the point where he even used his impressive speed to coat his dick, which had been steadily dripping pre-come, with the lube, and thrust his hardened length to the point where his balls met Draco’s rear in the span of a second. 

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL, POTTER!” Draco cursed in shock to the high ceiling. 

Never before had Harry been willing to commit such an act with his vampiric powers before, but he was far from complaining. Harry had definitely prepared him well enough that there was only a slight burning of his loosened inner muscles. Draco began rocking on Harry’s cock, as much as he could while lying on his back long ways on the bar table. Shuddering at the blessed acceptance of his sudden confidence in his abilities, Harry began truly fucking Draco, sometimes at a normal human speed; slow and tender. Every few minutes he would speed up to a blur, causing Draco to scream in pleasure. Draco had arched back, eyes closed and mouth agape, continuously moaning at the pure ecstasy he was receiving from their love making. 

“Look at me, my love. Look me in the eyes and watch as a fuck your greedy hole,” Harry growled out, his fangs making a sudden appearance. At the sight of his elongated, sharp white fangs, Draco came hard and untouched. As creamy come came spurting out on his stomach and chest, he yelled out a command that he had been desiring since he and Harry had first joined together. 

“Bite me!” 

Lost to the haze of sexual arousal, the sight and smell of his lover’s come, and his own impending orgasm, Harry gave in to Draco’s sudden order. 

\--17 hours later--

Blood. Sniffling. Silken sheets soft to the touch. A rustling thump. Movement. Four out of the five senses being stimulated caused Draco to awaken from his unexpected slumber. Not wanting to think his memories of Harry returning home and what occurred after had all been a dream, he opened his eyes at the sight of Harry, eyes dripping blood where there would have been just salty water on a human. A bloody tissue was in hand, and a steadily increasing pile of them gathered on the floor. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco asked worriedly. 

A heavy pause filled the air. Draco suddenly realized that the scent of the blood from Harry was making him feel very hungry…and thirsty. 

“Why did you say that? Why did you have to goad me into doing…what I did?” Harry sniffed. 

A creeping feeling of guilt filled Draco. Sitting up with newly given rapidness, Draco wrapped his arms around his grieving Harry. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s just, I’m getting older, or I was, and I’ve wanted to say something to you for so long. I’ve wanted you to bite me, to turn me for ages, but I was always so afraid to bring it up. You had such a horrible time when you were first turned, and I didn’t want you to feel put off from such a request. I know you love me, you wouldn’t have put up with me for as long as you have, but I’m so in love with you, it frightens me that you’ll move on to someone else after I get too old, never mind after I’m dead and gone for good. I couldn’t handle such horrible thoughts. I was going to bring it up when you returned. I even had everything prepared in case you said yes. I honestly was just so far gone when we were having sex, I just blurted it out. I’m actually surprised you followed through.” 

Long moments passed before Harry finally reacted. His reaction? Chuckling, that soon turned to full on laughter. 

“You stupid son of a bitch. Love, if you had asked me outright, not whilst in the middle of extremely mind blowing sex, I would have thought about it for a good long while before I reached the same conclusion as you. You have been one of the few constants in my life since I was eleven, and I can’t stand the thought of facing eternity without you.” 

They embraced, and for the first time, Harry was unafraid of using his strength in the fear of crushing Draco’s bones to dust. 

In a short while though, Draco spoke once more. 

“I’m hungry. And maybe now I will finally be able to learn how a male vampire can get an erection without a living heart pumping blood in his chest through his body.”


End file.
